Moab
Moab is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1154 BC. Major cities include Dibon, the capital, Adumattu, Kir-Hareshet, Mefat , Ba'al-Peor, Bezer, Medeba, Beth-Diblaten, Bamoth-ba'al, Ba'al-Meor, Balu'a, Butartu Nebo and Heshbon. The total population is 2 138 000. It is divided into five districts (Ar-Moab, Ar-Mefat, Ar-Bezer, Ar-Balu'a and Ar-Nebo). Religion The national religion is the cult of Chemosh, which also venerates his female counterpart Ashtar-Chemosh, and the gods Nabu, Horon and Peor. List of Kings * Chemosh-Palty I 1603-1582 BC * Eglon I 1582-1563 * Moab I 1563-1547 * Balak I 1547-1526 * Moab II 1526-1507 * Balak II 1507-1481 * Mesha I 1481-1456 * Eglon II the Wise 1456-1445 * Sheth I 1445-1423 * Moab III 1423-1410 * Zippor I 1410-1386 * Mesha II the Great 1386-1366 * Balak III the Great 1366-1313 * Pahath-Moab I 1313-1285 * Chemosh-Yat I 1285-1258 * Sheth II 1258-1256 * Mesha III the Usurper 1256-1242 * Sheth II (2nd reing) 1242-1233 * Moab IV the Wise 1233-1211 * Zippor II 1211-1182 * Eglon III 1182-1165 * Chemosh-Yat II 1165-1122 * Chemosh-Palty II 1122-1083 * Balak IV 1083-1061 * Chemosh-Nadbi I 1061-1057 * Salamanu I 1057-1005 * Pahath-Moab II 1005-973 * Chemosh-Haleth I 973-950 * Moab V 950-914 * Zippor III 914-888 * Chemosh-Yat III 888-851 * Chemosh-Haleth II 851-842 * Salamanu II 842-817 * Chemosh-Palty III 817-795 * Pahath-Moab III 795-768 * Chemosh-Nadbi II 768-732 * Zippor IV 732-708 * Eglon IV 708-680 * Mesha IV 680-670 * Chemosh-Yat IV 670-651 * Chemosh-Nadbi III 651-633 * Chemosh-Haleth III 633-605 * Chemosh-Hay I 605-586 * Chemosh-Yat V 586-548 * Chemosh-Mʾeša I 548-519 * Chemosh-Nadbi IV 519-499 * Chemosh-Hay II 499-477 * Musuri I 477-458 * Balak V 458-439 * Kamalshaltu I 439-420 * Salamanu III 420-397 * Moab VI 397-368 * Zippor V 368-340 * Chemosh-Šʿam I 340-310 * Mesha V 310-293 * Kamalshaltu II 293-280 * Chemosh-Yat V 280-256 * Chemosh-ʾEl I 256-238 * Musuri II 238-213 * Salamanu IV 213-196 * Chemosh-Mʾeša II 196-175 * Zippor VI 175-148 * Sheth III 148-122 * Chemosh-ṣadaq I 122-105 * Pahath-Moab IV 105-82 * Kamalshaltu III 82-48 BC * Musuri III 48-19 BC * Chemosh-Nadbi V 19 BC-5 AD * Chemosh-Dan I 5 AD-28 AD * Moab VII 28-54 * Chemosh-Natan I 54-84 * Baʿal-Natan I 84-114 * Chemosh-Palty IV 114-140 * Balak VI 140-170 * Mishpatʾel I 170-192 * Balaam I 192-215 * Musuri IV 215-238 * Salamanu V 238-271 * Chemosh-Ur I 271-300 * Kamalshaltu IV 300-319 * Mefaa I 319-350 * Eglon V 350-370 * Sheth IV 370-398 * Chemosh-Palty V 398-418 * Balak VII 418-455 * Zippor VII 455-482 * Musuri V 482-510 * Mesha VI 510-552 * Pahath-Moab V 552-570 * Baʿal-Natan II 570-593 * Balaam II 593-625 * Kamalshaltu V 625-652 * Mishpatʾel II 652-680 * Salamanu VI 680-705 * Chemosh-Yat VI 705-744 * Mefaa II 744-763 * Zippor VIII 763-790 * Chemosh-Palty VI 790-818 * Moab VIII 818-847 * Eglon VI 847-881 * Balak VIII 881-900 * Sheth V 900-922 * Kamalshaltu VI 922-950 * Chemosh-Natan II 950-988 * Salamanu VII 988-1015 * Baʿal-Natan III 1015-1042 * Chemosh-Nadbi VI 1042-1079 * Chemosh-Yat VII 1079-1104 * Chemosh-Haleth IV 1104-1145 * Chemosh-Hay III 1145-1184 * Chemosh-Mʾeša III 1184-1212 * Chemosh-ʾEl II 1212-1257 * Sheth VI 1257-1291 * Balak IX 1291-1320 * Eglon VII 1320-1340 * Chemosh-ṣadaq II 1340-1378 * Mishpatʾel III 1378-1411 * Moab IX 1411-1441 * Musuri VI 1441-1468 * Kamalshaltu VII 1468-1503 * Chemosh-Ur II 1503-1532 * Pahath-Moab VI 1532-1567 * Zippor IX 1567-1600 * Mesha VII 1600-1627 * Baʿal-Natan IV 1627-1659 * Chemosh-Palty VII 1659-1690 * Mefaa III 1690-1717 * Chemosh-Natan III 1717-1749 * Musuri VII 1749-1780 * Chemosh-ṣadaq III 1780-1814 * Chemosh-ʾEl III 1814-1842 * Balaam III 1842-1867 * Chemosh-Šʿam II 1867-